Light and Dark
by hidden dreamer
Summary: One of Light, One of Dark, Light from Night, Dark from Day...Elani and Adrian are pulled into something chaotic...
1. Prologue

A glimpse  
  
Was all I could see  
  
Of the girl  
  
That was once me  
  
  
  
A fading reflection  
  
In a pool of water  
  
That was crystal clear  
  
And cold, but becoming hotter  
  
  
  
A face  
  
With dark, mysterious eyes  
  
And a full mouth  
  
Silent, except for its lies  
  
  
  
A glimpse  
  
Was all I could see  
  
Of the girl  
  
That was once me  
  
  
  
  
  
Elani is my name. It is funny, in a way. Elani means 'light', and yet I am completely dark. My blood mother, Risika, chose that name because she thought it was amusing at the time.  
  
I am a vampire, and a damned powerful one at that. I am the sixth most powerful vampire in the world. First, is Siete, Jager, Risika, Aubrey, then Jessica...then me. I would be more powerful, but I have only been a vampire for two years. Possibly, I could be stronger than Jessica, but I haven't wanted to chance getting seriously hurt, or killed. I mean, I am the fledgling of the vampire who stole her blood father's pride and took his blood in the process. That would make her harbor some hatred towards me. I mean, who wouldn't? I sure as hell would.  
  
When I was changed into a vampire, I definetely didn't want to be one. Yet, Risika knew that I had great power and pursuaded me to change my views. Now, I am as dark as a vampire can get. Ruthless, merciless, and cold. Preying on humans has become a game of mine. A reckless game I play.  
  
I've had a few run-ins with vampire hunters, but disposed of them nicely. Or should I say, rather badly for them. Though, I did get in a bad tangle with Adianna Vida, which wasn't very pretty. I almost died, but her sister, Sarah, rescued me. Sarah rescued me because she is a vampire. Quickly after, we became friends. I met Nikolas and Kristopher, and have had such fun with them. Of course there is Nissa, but she seems to not like hanging around with me.  
  
Although I am much different from Sarah, as she doesn't fully accept the darkness of being a vampire, we still have a close friendship. We don't talk about our differences, and just have fun like normal teenagers do.  
  
Though...I never really had a normal teenage life. When I was still human, I was considered different...dark. Yet it is strange since I was human, and humans aren't dark unless they are tainted with the calling of the night. And I wasn't. This still bothers me nowadays, and I often find myself wondering why... 


	2. Elani's Past

DISCLAIMER: I don't own In the Forests of the Night, Demon In My View, or Shattered...though, Elani, Adrian are MY characters...  
  
-Light And Dark-  
  
By: hidden dreamer  
  
  
  
  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
I sat by my window, looking out into the night. It seems so strange...it is as if the night is calling to me. But, that cannot be real. I am just a human teenage girl...not a vampire. If they even exist.  
  
I have read Ash Night's books, and I know that they aren't real. But for some reason, a part of my mind doesn't fully dismiss the idea that it is all real. Yet I don't know why I think like that. Probably some weird problem with me to add to the pile of numerous things strange about me.  
  
Ever since I was born, I've noticed strange things about me. Like how my eyes are a pale violet color, and shift to cerulean blue whenever I feel strong emotions. Or how my black hair seems to ripple like silk, never truly getting tangled. I am petite and slender, having a lithe body. My skin is pale, with a faint flush to my cheeks always there.  
  
Also, I've noticed other strange things about me, hidden beneath who everyone knows me as. A strange feeling of power within me has surfaced many times, and especially when I am angry. Other people have slightly noticed this, and many of them steer clear of me. Yet...my best friend is always by me.  
  
Her name is Ember Smoke, and exactly like her name. Her hair is a brilliant copper color and is completely wild. Her eyes are a smoky gray color, seeming to faintly swirl sometimes.  
  
Sighing, I turn away from the window and climb into bed, where I instantly fall asleep...and into a strange dream...  
  
~Dream~  
  
A thick mist surrounds me...there is silence. I am all alone, wandering around, trying to find a way out of this mist.  
  
Suddenly a voice whispers from somewhere nearby. "One of light, come to me."  
  
One of light? That didn't make any sense to me, yet I sensed that the voice was calling to me, so I followed where I had hear it come from. Ending up standing next to a magnificent Angel with pure black wings, I stared. His beauty was unimaginable, with his icy blue eyes and shocking silver hair.  
  
He spoke, "You are the One of Light. Yet, you are the child of night. So strange that one of the two to fight the Leron is completely different from her name."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Your name as of now, is Liseli, which means unknown. Indeed you are unknown to everyone but myself and the other Angels. Your name shall become Elani, which means light, soon. Listen to this prophecy which I am about to say:  
  
One of Light  
  
One of Dark  
  
Light from night  
  
Dark from day  
  
Comes the calling  
  
With falling's fight  
  
Comes the falling  
  
With calling's bite  
  
Light and Dark unite  
  
While rises the Circle  
  
Battles shall be fought  
  
Both will show their might  
  
Chaos shall reign  
  
Blood will be spilled  
  
Known shall be pain  
  
Thirst will be filled  
  
  
  
This prophecy I just read isn't completely there, since it was lost many, many years ago when one of the Leron seers predicted the prohecy, and only part of it was saved."  
  
"But what does anything of this mean?" I asked, still confused.  
  
"You shall know soon enough. Now I must bid you farewell. Good bye, Light One," the Angel said before fading into the mists.  
  
"Wait!" I cried out, wanting to know more.  
  
But he was already gone, leaving only a whispered comment, "Soon enough."  
  
The mists slowly disappeared and I saw the face of a girl. She seemed familiar, yet I couldn't figure out who she was. She had midnight black hair, pale skin, and blazing black eyes. But the thing that frightened me was that she wore all black, and had a knife tucked into her boots...and she carried herself in a 'hell to what everyone else thinks, damn the world 'cos I'm better than everyone' attitude.  
  
And suddenly I recognized exactly who she was...me. But, it just couldn't be. I mean, I was nothing like that. Though, I knew that it was true; it was me. Somehow. It was me, but a different me. Maybe that was the 'Elani' me that I was going to soon be.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
  
  
~Dream Over~  
  
...I woke up, hearing the shrill blare of my alarm clock. Wiping my eyes groggily, to get the sleep out of them, I got out of bed. Sighing, I got ready for another day of school as a senior at Falcon Grove Highschool. Such fun...not.  
  
"Hurry up, Liseli, or you'll be late for school," my mother called up the stairs.  
  
"Coming!" I yelled as I finished pulling my clothes on and brushing my hair...not that my hair really needed brushed since it always looked perfect.  
  
I hurried down the stairs, grabbing a piece of toast before grabbing my backpack and heading out the door. Everyday I walked to school, since the school wasn't too far from my house. On the way, Ember came out of her house and skipped up beside me.  
  
"What's up?" she asked me in a cheery voice.  
  
"Nothing...I just had a strange dream last night," I replied.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Oh, I was visited by and Angel and told about some prophecy that went like 'One of Light, One of Dark, Light from night, Dark from day' or something like that. Then I saw myself as someone different than I am now," I told her.  
  
She had paled considerable when I said the first lines of the prophecy, and I became curious. Why would she seem troubled by a dream?  
  
"Why are you so pale? What's wrong?" I asked her, worried.  
  
She took a deep breath and said, "That prophecy is real..."  
  
Suddenly a large sound was heard...  
  
  
  
~FLASHBACK OVER~  
  
  
  
...and I was woken up from dreaming a flashback of my past by Risika throwing my lamp on the floor, breaking it. Vampires only dream when something important was going to happen, and I knew that the prophecy was starting.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" I asked, irritated.  
  
Risika grinned a malicious grin because she had gotten me irritated, and replied, "Oh, I was just in the neighborhood when I sensed something important was going to happen. And then I found you sleeping and you wouldn't wake up."  
  
"Oh shit...where?" I asked, suddenly not irritated any longer.  
  
"New York. What's so important about it to you?" she told me.  
  
"The Dark One is about to be known. So I got to go now, bye!" I said, before leaving her. 


	3. Dark One

Well, here is Chapter 2 of Light and Dark...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes...  
  
Elani, Adrian, Leron, and the Prophecy of Light and Dark are mine, though...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW...thanks  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
  
Light and Dark  
  
by: hidden dreamer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The call of the night whispered in my ears, beckoning me...  
  
And I listened as I always did. But this time it was different somehow. Something else silently called to me, as if something was going to happen...was meant to happen.  
  
So, I followed my instincts by leaving the apartment, going out into the beauty of the night. Traveling all the way from New Mayhem, I went to New York.  
  
Walking through the dark streets, I didn't notice anyone around, human or otherwise. But suddenly I heard a yell and the sounds of fighting. Snesing another vampire fighting with its prey, I was about to leave. But, then something changed my mind, so I followed the sounds to where they were coming from. I saw the vampire fighting with a human that seemed strangely strong for one of those weak vermin, and suddenly I realized that the vampire just wanted to kill the human and leave, not feeding off of it. As if he was an assassin assigned to kill the human. But why would he want to kill a human that only seemed strong, not with any powers or have a threat to anyone?  
  
The human abruptly collapsed to the ground when the vampire did a flying kick to his head, and I could tell that he was going to die very soon. Probably within the next few minutes, even.  
  
For some unexplainable reason, I knew that I had to find out what was so important about this human.  
  
"Why the hell are you killing this human?" I asked the vampire in a steely voice.  
  
"Go away, weakling, or I may have to kill you," he snarled at me without even turning around to face me. Of course he thought I was a weak vampire. I had veiled my aura before coming here.  
  
Suddenly I laughed and unveiled my aura, letting the power of it wash over him. I was much more powerful than this vampire, even if he wasn't any weakling himself. He turned around to me, and I could plainly see the fear shining in his black eyes.  
  
Again, I asked him, "Why are you killing this human?"  
  
"The Leron knows that the Dark One had to die, and this human is the Dark One."  
  
Abruptly the images from my dream from before I met Risika came back to me, and I realised that the prophecy was beginning, and the Leron was trying to stop it. Shit.  
  
"Thanks for the information, but now you have to die. I mean, I wouldn't be the Light One if I was stupid," I told the vampire, striding towards him.  
  
"L-light One? Y-y-you can't b-be!" he said, trembling.  
  
"Oh, but I am," I said, all the while grabbing my witch knife I had stolen off of a vampire hunter from its sheath, and sliding it into the vampire's heart.  
  
The last thing the vampire saw was my eyes glittering with glee at killing him...before he slipped into death.  
  
I actually did enjoy killing him, for that was the true way to live as a vampire. The rule is 'kill or be killed' and I lived to that by heart. Completely.  
  
I hurried over to the human, sensing that he was still alive, but barely. Kneeling by his side, I felt a surge of...compassion? And another emotion flared to life as I touched his cheek, but I couldn't discern what it was. All of a sudden, I knew that I HAD to change him before he died.  
  
Slashing open my wrist with my teeth, I pressed it up against his mouth. For a moment, he resisted, but then his eyes burst open and saw straight into mine, and started drinking. Soon, he stopped, and I felt his heartbeat slowly stopping.  
  
Knowing that he was dying from his mortal life, I picked him up and used my powers to transport back to my apartment. Then, I laid him down on my bed while I went off to New Mayhem to inform Risika of the news that the Dark One was here.  
  
Arriving at Las Noches, I saw Risika in a heated argument with Aubrey...as always. Jessica stood nearby, rolling her eyes in boredom. It was strange how one human girl could so completely change Aubrey. Although he was still the same ruthless vampire, he felt complete and utter love towards Jessica, which resulted in him changing her into a vampire when Fala decided that the young author should be killed.  
  
"Hey, break it up you two! I got important information you might want to hear," I yelled, walking towards them.  
  
Instantly they stopped arguing and looked at me, wondering what important information I could have. Risika had a clue to what I was talking about, but both Jessica and Aubrey were completely clueless.  
  
"Fill us in, Light One," Jager said, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"I found the Dark One being killed by an assassin from Leron and saved him by killing the assassin and changing the human into a vampire," I said, sitting down on the bar, grabbing a bottle of who-knows-what.  
  
Jager, Aubrey, and Jessica instantly paled considerably. Both Jager and Aubrey had been around when the Leron had last been around, and Jessica knew about it because of Siete's memories she dreamed.  
  
"Oh shit, we're fucked," Aubrey muttered.  
  
"Why?" I asked, confused.  
  
Jager explained, "The Leron, which means the Circle, is a group of vampires and werewolve who delight immensely in killing for pleasure. Their sole purpose is to tear the world apart into chaos, killing anyone and everyone who isn't a member of Leron, including every vampire, witch, human, and werewolf alive. That last time they were around, there was a big battle in which witches, humans, werewolves, and vampires formed together to beat the Leron. Unfortunately, almost everyone in the battle died. A handful of us made it out alive, and that was only the strongest. The battle had occured a few thousand years ago, and the humans have forgotten it completely in their myths and legends. We had thought the Leron gone forever, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
All of a sudden I sensed that the Dark One was awake, and I left instantly to go back to him. Appearing in front of him, I saw that he looked very thirsty and greyish looking.  
  
"Hey," I said, getting his attention.  
  
He looked up at me and suddenly our eyes connected. I felt myself feeling dizzy, and fell against him. He caught me even though he was still weakened, and still our eye contact didn't break. I looked into those black eyes full of unimaginable depth, and all of a sudden our mouths pressed against each other's in a hot, powerful kiss.  
  
We broke apart when we suddenly heard someone laughing, and I saw everyone from before standing only a few feet away.  
  
"Damn it, why couldn't you have waited for me?" I said, annoyed as hell.  
  
"Touchy, touchy. You disappeared without saying anything so we just decided to follow. And we found you in that heated kiss," Aubrey said, a malicious grin on his face while saying the last part.  
  
"Does anyone know what's going on?" the Dark One asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Risika, this is Aubrey, Jager, Jessica, and my ever- forgetful fledgeling, Elani, the Light One," Risika said to him.  
  
"I know who Elani is, since I saw her in a dream. But, why are all you people here?" he asked.  
  
"We're vampires."  
  
"I knew that. I just wanted to know why you were all gathered here. Anyway, I'm Adrian," he said.  
  
"Adrian...Elani...I get it! Elani means Light, and Adrian means, Dark. And since Elani is a vampire, she is from the night, and Adrian is from the day, well...he was until he got changed," Jessica blurted out.  
  
"Cool. Now, I want to know why we found Adrian and Elani kissing like there was no tomorrow," Aubrey said.  
  
Jager told everyone, "They are soulmates, same as you and Jessica are, only you didn't know that."  
  
"Soulmates? I thought that damned thing didn't exist!" Aubrey said.  
  
"It does. Though finding your soulmate is almost impossible. But I think more people are finding soulmates now since the Leron is arising again and the apocolypse may occur. It is possible that the soulmate principle will have an effect on our fight against the Leron," Jager explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Uh, people? I need to feed, now," Adrian said.  
  
"Oh, oops. Sorry about that, Adrian. Go on ahead and leave," I told him, with a rueful grin on my face.  
  
And so he left to go out into the night to find some poor human to feed off of. I knew that he was going to end up killing the human since his powers were immense for such a new vampire, and he was obviously in a slight pain from the bloodlust. That didn't matter... 


	4. Family Explanations

Adrian came back a short while later, and by then the others had left the apartment. I was listening to the music blaring from my radio, thinking about the soulmate principle.  
  
"Hey," his voice said, jolting me out of my thinking.  
  
I looked up at him and smiled. "Hey. So, did you know about vampires and such before I changed you?"  
  
"Mostly, yes. I've had many dreams lately, and learned about the night world. I've wanted to become a vampire for a while now, and now my dream came true," he replied, laughing after saying the last part.  
  
"It is great to be a vampire. Though, I never expected I would become one, until a few days before my change. At the beginning I was a little sad, since my best friend was a Smoke witch, and I would never be able to see my family again," I told him.  
  
"My family is dead, and my best friend betrayed me, so I don't miss my human life. Hey, can I see your family? It might be fun to surprise them by saying you are alive," Adrian said.  
  
"My mother thinks I ran away, so it would be nice for her to see me. And I sort of do want to see me younger brother. I haven't seen them since I was changed. Though, now to think of it, I don't know why. Okay."  
  
"Great."  
  
On impulse, he kisses me lightly...though it ends up being a long, hot kiss, leaving us breathless. Well, if we were human we'd be breathless, but we don't breathe.  
  
We leave my apartment go into the suburbs where the house is. Before knocking on the door, I use my mental powers to make my eyes seem violet since I certainly wouldn't have black eyes if I were my human self.  
  
A few moments after knocking, a teenage boy of about seventeen years opens the door. He looks at us suspiciously, not recognizing me.  
  
But I recognized him and said, "Hello, Josh."  
  
His eyes flashed as he suddenly realized who I am, and gasped out, "Liseli?"  
  
"My name is Elani, now. Well, aren't you going to invite us in?"  
  
He stepped aside so that we could enter, and I saw my mother come down the stairs. She took one look at me and burst into tears. Coming over to me, she embraced me in a hug which I had no choice but to return.  
  
"Is it really you?" she asked, hopefully.  
  
I smiled and told her, "Yeah, its me. I decided to come back and visit you. Oh, this is Adrian, and my name is Elani now."  
  
"Light and Dark. Strange names, dear," my mother said, after figuring out the meaning of our names.  
  
"Yes, well it is that way for a reason. Adrian is my soulmate."  
  
"That is pure bullshit," Josh blurted out.  
  
I turned towards him and said, "No. It is not bullshit. There are many things you don't know and I know. The soulmate principle is one of them."  
  
"What could you know? You ranaway and became someone looking like a biker. You don't know anything I don't know since you've probably been living on the streets as a prostitute," he said in an angry tone of voice.  
  
I burst out laughing, and saw him flinch at the harshness of it. "You don't know anything, baby brother. I know more things than you could ever know in your mortal life. Oh, and I wasn't a prostitute, and neither am I a biker. In a way, you could say I'm just a totally different person."  
  
"Mortal life? What the hell is up with that? Everyone is mortal," he says, confused but still angry.  
  
"Nope, they aren't. There are people who aren't even close to being mortal. Ever think of vampires? Did you?" I said in a condescending voice.  
  
"Vampires? They aren't real," he said.  
  
"Really? Then explain this," I told him, showing him my pointy fangs.  
  
He paled, but then said, "It must be a trick."  
  
I suddenly spoke into his mind, 'Do you think this is a trick?'  
  
His eyes widened and he paled even more. I smiled at his reaction.  
  
"Honey, you didn't!" my mother suddenly burst out in a voice full of fear.  
  
"I am a vampire. Do you know something I don't know?" I asked, sensing that she did know something.  
  
"Your father became a couple months after Josh was born. Your father was only nineteen at the time, and was mad at being held down by two children at such a young age. He stayed with us for a few years after his change. Don't you remember how he got angry so fast?" my mother said.  
  
I had forgotten that. My father had been a loving father until I was two, which was when Josh was born. He had suddenly changed and didn't like being around the family anymore.  
  
"What was his name?" I asked, since I had forgotten it.  
  
"Delan."  
  
Oh shit. He was one of the Leron! I knew that particular name since every vampire hated him and he had suddenly disappeared about ten years ago.  
  
"He's one of the Leron! Damn!" Adrian said, coming to the same conclusion I did.  
  
"How do you know? I only just changed you," I asked him, puzzled that he would know.  
  
He replied, "In my dreams I saw him and heard his name quite a few times."  
  
"What the hell is going on?!?" Josh suddenly yelled.  
  
"I am a vampire, and so is Adrian. There is a prophecy about a Light One and Dark One. I am the Light One and Adrian is the Dark One. The Leron is a group of vampires, humans, and werewolves that are out to destroy everything. Adrian and I must stop it somehow," I explained impatiently.  
  
Before he could say something, Risika burst through the door and said, "We got to go now! New Mayhem was just attacked by the Leron and we need to get everyone there to help fight them!"  
  
Damn. "Coming. Bye mom, by Josh."  
  
Adrian, Risika, and I left and instantly went to New Mayhem. Where everything was in chaos, and I saw things that shocked even me... 


End file.
